<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death Log #123-319 by Hadrian_Pendragons, Luna_Moon22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465672">Death Log #123-319</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons'>Hadrian_Pendragons</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22'>Luna_Moon22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Suzu can write is pain, And a creep, Angst, Collab with Hadrian_Pendragons, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hyouga is a bastard, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Immortal!Senkuu, It says character death but it's an immortal character getting tortured so idk if that counts, Psychological Torture, Suicidal Thoughts, This is the torture arc :D, Torture, Very Heavy Angst, immortal!AU, the time has come, this is a big oof</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:41:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>825</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrian_Pendragons/pseuds/Hadrian_Pendragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>March 6th, 5742</p><p>I just got out.<br/>I think I just got out, anyway.<br/>Thoughts aren't the clearest right now.<br/>We're gonna be here a while, I think.<br/>So, set-up over.<br/>Let's get started.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Saionji Ukyou, Hyouga &amp; Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu &amp; Ogawa Yuzuriha &amp; Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha, Ishigami Senkuu/Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju, Ishigami Senkuu/Ooki Taiju, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Immortal AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death Log #123-319</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Senkuu doesn’t know where they’re taking him. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t think it matters. Most of what he’s thinking, at the moment, is that he should have been more careful. He should have set clearer rules, perhaps, or taken more precautions. He shouldn’t have trusted that they would stick to his deal. He should have thought about who he was reviving before he revived them. He should have considered who to trust before he started pouring revival fluid so carelessly.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps he was high on the feeling of <em> success. </em> Of <em> winning. </em> Of <em> figuring </em> it out. He poured the formula on the first person he saw, and then the second, and then the third, and he gave it Taiju and Yuzuriha and Chrome and Kohaku and told them to revive every single person they could find. He told them to revive every single statue and he ended up <em> here. </em></p><p> </p><p>With a spear at his neck and a hand on his back, being led up a path that he knows, somewhat, somewhere that he doesn’t know, he regrets his excitement. He regrets his carelessness.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t think he’s ever gone this far up this particular mountain before. </p><p> </p><p>But now most certainly isn’t the time to take in the sights.</p><p> </p><p>Now, he has head angled forward and eyes darting back. Flicking between the stone spear, still mere inches from his throat, and those who hold it.</p><p> </p><p>Tsukasa Shishio has no weapons in hand, but a lion pelt draped around his shoulders. He carries himself with so much confidence that, had they still been in the world of 3,700 years ago, had Senkuu not known of his own true nature and seen things that he’s certain Tsukasa could only dream of, he might find himself intimidated.</p><p> </p><p>Hyouga is the one holding the spear. The mask over his face does more than enough to keep his expressions and emotions a secret, but his eyes read as nothing short of <em> blank. </em> The emotion there is <em> fake. </em></p><p> </p><p>Even now, 3,700 years later and with Senkuu knowing that neither of these two can do him true harm, Hyouga sends a shiver up Senkuu’s spine. </p><p> </p><p>He formulates a plan.</p><p> </p><p>It’s more than basic, it’s downright simple, and he’s sure that it will take more than enough planning. He’s sure it just might fail, but <em> what else is he meant to do? </em> Just let them take him? Just let his village, his <em> people </em>, fall into the hands of these two?</p><p> </p><p>It’s not even an option.</p><p> </p><p>He looks over his shoulder. His gaze meets the thin lines that Hyouga’s eyes are pressed into. It’s all that Hyouga has ever looked like to him, and he can’t help but think that it makes the man so much harder to read. </p><p> </p><p>He wonders what they’ll do.</p><p> </p><p>They need him alive, he knows that. They don’t know what he is – they <em> can’t </em> , there’s no way for them to know. Not even everyone in the village – <em> his </em>village – knows. </p><p> </p><p>Chrome knows. Chrome and Kohaku and Kaseki and Suika and Kinrou and Ginrou and Taiju and Yuzuriha know. He thinks, if he isn’t wrong, that Ruri knows too. Ruri and her father. It only makes sense. She is the one to pass his story on, after all.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t matter right now.</p><p> </p><p>Will they kill him if he runs?</p><p> </p><p>He’s died 122 times in the past 3,700 years. When he thinks about that number, it’s almost impressive. He’s managed to avoid danger for so much of his long lifespan that he’s barely even taken a hit in the past 1,000.</p><p> </p><p>He’s died once, since Taiju came back.</p><p> </p><p>What’s one more?</p><p> </p><p>And he shifts.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a small movement. He’s shocked that either of these two even manage to notice it. He hasn’t even <em> started </em> running yet, he hasn’t even pulled <em> away </em> yet. </p><p> </p><p>He shifts his foot the wrong way,</p><p> </p><p>And Hyouga’s spear is in his back.</p><p> </p><p>He feels himself <em> gasp. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Is it the first time he’s been impaled? </p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He’s been impaled before. Impaled by Mother Nature and died before he could get whatever it was out. He’s died from this familiar feeling of something <em> piercing his body </em> before.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time he’s been impaled by a <em> person. </em></p><p> </p><p>It’s the first time he’s been <em> killed </em> by a <em> human being. </em></p><p> </p><p>He sucks in a harsh <em> gasp </em> for a second time. Hyouga keeps <em> pushing </em> on the blade – it <em> must </em> be Hyouga. Tsukasa wasn’t carrying a weapon. Hyouga was the one with the spear trained on him – through his flesh. Hyouga <em> presses </em> harder and the man’s hand is covering his mouth and dragging him <em> backwards </em> and–</p><p> </p><p>He feels the spear hit his heart.</p><p> </p><p>And Hyouga’s hand lets go of him.</p><p> </p><p>He falls forward, and Hyouga <em> pins him to the ground with that spear. </em></p><p> </p><p>The last thing he hears before Death 123 is Tsukasa,</p><p> </p><p>“I did not order that of you, Hyouga.”</p><p> </p><p>And all he can think is that he must be <em> fucked. </em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>